Moon Snail's pokemon reviews
Omg you missingno ripawf u suk go dy. No. Missingno said this was fine, so I did it. Part 1: Kanto #Bulbasaur: ....... meh. I don't really like bulbasaur. He's my least favorite. Not saying he's bad, but I just prefer charmander and squirtle. 5/10 #Ivysaur: I do not like ivysaur. He's pretty ugly and boring. 4/10 #Venusaur: Venusair is actually very good. Still prefer charizard and blastoise, but I love venusaur anyway. great pokemon. 8/10. #Charmander: He's very cool. My favorite starter. He's pretty cute, though squirtle is the cutest. 8/10 #Charmeleon: .... wow, what a disappointment. Charmander turned from a cute tiny lizard to... this smugball. 5/10 #Charizard:Freaking awesome. Sure, he sucks in competitive, but he'll help you in regular play. I even made a strategy for charizard that kills everyone. Best starter of kanto. oh, and to be COMPLETELY honest, I think charizard is underrated. DEAL WITH IT! 10/10. #Squirtle: AAAAAW HE'S SO CUTE AND CUDDLY! ME WANTLES! I love squirtle. He's easily the cutest one out of the bunch. I love it. 9/10. #Wartortle: *Sigh* why, nintendo? You made a super adorable turtle into THIS disgusting thing? Why? I'll keep with squirtle, thank you very much. 3/10. #Blastoise: Blastoise is a huge breath of air compared to wartortle. Blastoise was my starter in my pokemon red randomizer nuzlocke, and he is very helpful. also, let me say that HE LOOKS FREAKING AWESOME! A turtle with CANNONS! That's beastly.10/10. #Caterpie: One word: Meh. 5/10. #Metapod: Unless you evolve it from caterpie, it has no use whatsoever. Even if you want a tank, you have snorlax. 3/10 #Budderfree: Now THIS is what is cool. It may suck statistically, but it's still a beast. Quiver dance, sleep powder, substitute, bug buzz, modest nature, leftovers, and you will win forever. 10/10 #Weedle: Horrible. Looks dumb, Has an annoying move, and is just bad. I hate it. 2/10 #Kakuna: Weedle's metapod. So it's metapod, but WORSE! 2/10 #Beedrill: Not nearly as cool as the beastly budderfree. No quiver dance, No Sleep Powder, No chance. 3/10 #Pidgey: Ah, pidgey. One of the only shinys I ever got in PTD2. If starly wasn't superior, you'd have a higher rating. 8/10. #Pidgeotto: I'm not to sure what to say other than it's cool. 9/10 #Pidgeot: Back in the day, Pidgeot was freaking awesome, but nowadays, he just seems like a wannabe staraptor. Still cool anyway. 9/10 ##(EXTREME WARNING! IF YOU ARE JOEY, DO, NOT, READ, THE, NEXT, RATING!) #Rattata: The first generic rodent ever. I do not care for it, nor do I care for any of the others. 2/10 #Raticate: Looks awesome, but that's really all it has. 4/10 #Spearow:I like it more than pidgey. Though starly is still better. 9/10 #Fearow: Also prefer over pidgeot, but staraptor is better. 9/10 #Ekans: I'll say this; I don't like most poison types. Ekans is no exception. It's a boring snake, nothing special. 3/10 #Arbok: Same as above. 3/10 #Pikachu: How could I dislike the mascot of my favorite franchise? He's cute, Popular, and despite how bad its stats are, it's a good pokemon. 10/10 #Raichu: I have a hard time deciding who I prefer. Pikachu? Or Raichu? Pikachu? Or Raichu? Pikachu? Or Raichu. Yes, Raichu, I will Rate you (See what I did there?). 10/10 #Sandshrew: I can't say. Don't know too much about it TBH. ??/10 #Sandslash: OH MY GOD THAT SHINY SPRITE. 10/10 #Nidoran♀: I prefer Nidoran♂. Don't call me a prejudice pig, It's because I prefer Purple over Blue, and I prefer sweeping over tanking. I prefer sweeping because Tanking makes the battle long and drawn out. I prefer to just wipe the floor with the opponent at the speed of me saying "No" to Adventure time, not make the battle as long as a giraffe's neck after getting hit by a growth ray. 4/10 #Nidorina/Queen: Same as above. I won't type the same sh*t over and over with few differences. 4/10 #Nidoran♂: While I prefer him over his female counterpart, I still don't like Nidoran♂. Like I said while talking about Exans, I dislike 5/6 of the poison types. 4.5/10 #Nidorino: same as his prevo. 5/10 #Nidoking: Now THIS. THIS RIGHT HERE IS HOW YOU MAKE A POISON TYPE RIGHT. Nidoking is bada**, can sweep with Sheer Force, almost impeccable type coverage, and that... f***ing... Movepool... Fire Blast, Poison Jab, Earthquake, Thrash, Stomp, Ice Beam, Stone edge, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, Surf, Head Smash, Iron Tail, Toxic Spikes, Horn Drill, So many moves, So many sets, so much to do, so much to see, I cannot sing, I forgot that song's lyrics, Nidoking is a beast. 10/10 #Clefairy: She's pretty cute. I like her. 7/10 #Clefable: Meh. She's just a grown up Clefairy. 6/10 #Vulpix: Not sure how I think about Vulpix. ??/10 #Ninetales: Ninetales is a pretty elegant pokemon, and used to have a niche in Competitive. 9/10 #Jigglypuff: MY GOD THIS THING IS OVERRATED. Her stats are absolute crap, and Clefairy is so much cuter than her! Though she was my main in SSBM, before she was nerfed in Brawl. 1.5/10 #Wigglytuff: Wigglytuff is friggin adorable. She's also one of my favorite members in Soul Silver, which I named "Cutiepie". I also have one in a Platinum Randomizer Wedlocke called "Weston", and he's my favorite of the team, no question. 9/10 Category:Moon Snail Category:Pokemon Category:Reviews